Loki
» |alo race = |in-game occupation = |affiliation = |base of operations = |status = Alive |voice actor = |appears in = «Sword Art Online (Kenji)» }} Real name unknown, but known by the username Loki (ロキ) in various online games, was one of the original for « ». He subsequently became one of the 10,000 players when it was officially launched. Due to his beta tester background Loki was viewed as a " " by some. Loki served as a recurring antagonist and was frequently shown as an orange player. Appearance Loki is a dark-skinned male who is slightly shorter and lighter than Kenji, with a lanky appearance.Loki is 176 cm (5'9½") and 61 kg (134 lbs) whilst Kenji is 183 cm (6'0") and 68 kg (150 lbs). When he was first encountered by the members of «Brightscale» he sorted a spiked style similar to an afro.SAOK: The Karma Scales He would later drop the afro in favour of dreadlocks which, according to Fujimaru, gave him a mop-like appearance when combined with his lanky physique.SAOK: Inbetweeners I Early equipment Loki's initial equipment consisted of an assortment of lightweight leather armour and an « » secured to his waist. In-game, he sported a rather unique equipment quirk. Across all his appearances he has worn either masks or goggles. The first of these additives included a half-mask which only covered his mouth and nose, which had the effect of deepening his voice, and a pair of white goggles completely covering his eyes. Personality Loki appears to be a sneaky individual with few morals. He was happy luring two 12-year-olds outside the «Safe Zone» in SAO where he attempted to intimidate and then rob them, only to turn tale and flee after having his life threatened by Kenji. Fujimaru identified him as a bully; he is a coward, picking fights only when he is confident of having the upper hand, and quickly running when his advantage collapses. Loki's casual disregard for his fellow players earned him the unfortunate attention and ire of Kusaka Kori. Rather than allow Kenji to confront Loki a second time, Kusaka talked his friend out of challenging Loki and ultimately confronted Loki himself. Kenji brought Loki to the brink of death several times with a Paralysis-inducing dagger as a threat against him; this was a message that was seemingly heard loud-and-clear by Loki, who gave the entire «Brightscale» guild a wide berth afterwards.Kenji's journal entries History Synopsis :Main article -- Sword Art Online (Kenji). Aincard arc Part I *SAOK: The Karma Scales Inbetweeners *SAOK: Inbetweeners I Part II Stats Equipment Weapons Skills Loki is a and former known primarily for his use of poisons requiring the «Cooking» and «Mixing» Skills, which continued into the official release. Rather than continue using daggers, however, Loki switched to one-handed swords and quickly acquired an « » and had the resourcefulness needed to quickly obtain a second copy after losing his first. Sword Art Online Sword Skills One-handed Sword Supplementary Hiding Author's notes Behind the scenes *Loki's height and weight measurements, including physical appearance, is modelled on Kaname Tōsen from Bleach. *Loki's appearance in the story is intended to eventually pave the way for storylines involving The PK Gang from Progressive, which eventually transitioned into « ». Trivia *Kenji killed Loki in the beta more than any other player. *Loki was put forward for one section of the Sword Art Online Fanon's 7th Year Polls in 2019, specifically the "Best Antagonist" category.SAO Fanon 7th Anniversary Loki won the poll.SAO Fanon 7th Anniversary results References & notes References Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:SAO Beta Tester